


Proof

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Cockblocking, Dominant Roxas, Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xigbar raised his eyebrows. "You and Roxas," he said.</p><p>"What are you implying?" Axel asked pleasantly.</p><p>Xigbar rolled his eyes. "Ha! You're fooling no one."</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Hanging out with friends.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

When they came out, it was an accident.

Or rather, apparently everyone else had already known about it and consistantly talked behind their backs when they didn't know it. (Axel didn't even pick up on it.)

"So, are you two going to fuck or is it just a non-sexual relationship?"

The question came from the left side and completely out of the blue, Xigbar's tone housing amusement as well as a mild and dry irritation.

Roxas stiffened and glanced up from the book he and Axel were glancing through. He felt his face go hot when he realized that the question was directed at him and Axel.

"Excuse me?" Axel asked, nearly perfect and almost instantaneous, like nothing ever phased him. The slightest stutter of him turning the page was the only indicator that the question had been an awkward one and only Roxas could have noticed that slight twitch.

Xigbar raised his eyebrows. "You and Roxas," he said, enuciating each syllable as if he were speaking to someone incredibly dimwitted.

"What are you implying?" Axel asked pleasantly.

Xigbar rolled his eyes. "Ha! You're fooling no one."

"I don't-" Roxas started.

"It's been clear from the beginning that you two are ‘involved’, whatever meaning that holds for us," Xaldin said dryly, inspecting one of his lances.

"Yeah, guys, come on. Even I saw that!" Demyx said, looking up from strumming his sitar.

Axel glanced down at Roxas. Roxas studiously looked away to stare holes into the couch.

"So, what's it like to be in love when you're a Nobody?" Demyx continued excitedly, leaning forward a bit.

"Preposterous," Xaldin muttered.

Roxas looked up. "Why is it preposterous?"

"We lack the necessary equipment to be in ‘love’. Believing that you are is simply a farce that the two of you continue to follow."

"Hey, now," Axel muttered.

"That's not true!" Roxas retorted. "We may not have hearts but we still feel things. Maybe it's because we remember what it's like to feel it, but I can still feel what it's like. Or what I think it's like..."

"Ridiculous."

"Oh, let Flamesilocks and the kid here have their fun," Xigbar said absently. "Whatever fun they may choose to partake it," he added.

"You guys should kiss!"

Roxas swung his gaze back to Demyx. "What?"

"You should kiss!" Demyx repeated. "Come on, we've all wondered what it looks like when you do so you should now! _Please_?"

"No!"

"Besides, it's best left to your imagination," Axel piped in, slipping his arm around Roxas's chest.

Roxas huffed.

" _Pleeeeasee?_ "

"Why are you so interested?" Axel mused, head falling a few inches to the side.

Demyx shrugged. "We've seen what _people_ look like in love but Nobodies aren't supposed to be and supposedly, you are. I wanna see what it looks like for Nobodies."

Axel looked down at Roxas, raising his eyebrows.

Roxas glanced up, doing a double take. "Hey, no, not you, too!"

Axel shrugged. "What do we have to lose?"

Roxas glared off into space for a moment before turning around and stretching up to press his lips against Axel's firmly. He couldn't relax; it felt weird to be kissing him in the middle of the Grey Area and ever weirder when there were three sets of eyes on them.

"Wow. That almost looks believable." Xaldin's voice and the sarcasm dripping from it was tangible.

Irritation shot up through Roxas's veins, only briefly, at the tone and the implication. Who said they couldn't be in love? Why did they need a heart? Roxas felt just _fine_ this way, no matter what they said!

Roxas shifted around so that his knees straddled Axel's legs and gripped his shoulders beneath his fingers so that he wouldn't lose his balance. He didn't pull away from Axel's lips, but instead deepened the kiss, feeling an almost sense of wild declaration as he curled his fingers into Axel's coat and kissed him hard.

He didn't need anyone to tell him whether or not he was in love.

Axel's look of surprise that changed to almost a flustered bashfulness beneath his eyes was almost better than the actual kiss.

"That's enough."

Roxas jumped as the unfamiliar voice and sat back, nearly falling backwards in his haste when he realized that _Saïx_ had walked into the room. His face felt like it was on _fire_.

Demyx jerked his attention back to his sitar so fast that his neck probably cracked, Xaldin looked back at his lance with the same detached air as he'd had previously, and Xigbar glanced up at Saïx, smirking.

"You've ruined the party, Seven."

Saïx's gaze was as cold as ice as he looked at Roxas and Axel. "You're due on your missions. Seperately, if you two think you can manage alone," he said dryly, walking away.

"Busted," Demyx muttered under his breath.

* * *

 

Roxas was the first one to the clock tower, but Axel wasn't far behind. The first thing the redhead did was slap him on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Brat!" Axel exclaimed, sitting down next to him. "You go all dominant in front of everybody and give me a raging hard-on and then leave!"

Roxas laughed. "What was I supposed to do? Saïx looked ready to kill us anyway! Besides, I thought you said you wanted me to be dominant. Trying it out and everything?"

"Not in front of everyone else! You're, what, five foot tall and playing dom over me? At least let everybody else get the _right_ idea if we're showing off!"

"I can be dominant!" Roxas complained. "I can totally be dominant over you."

Axel raised his eyebrows.

Roxas stared him down for a moment before shifting a bit, which turned into an all-around squirm when Axel's fiery gaze didn't drop from his. He wanted to look away himself but he couldn't manage; it felt like he was frozen in place with fire in his veins and butterflies jerking around in his stomach.

" _Really_?" Axel asked lowly.

Roxas shivered and jerked his gaze away. "S-Shut up! I was doing all right earlier!"

Axel laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "You were. But let's save that for the bedroom."

"Let's save it all for the bedroom," Roxas muttered, shuffling over to lean against Axel's shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Saïx is such a cockblock. Like, literally. (I don't really know why I hate him so much when he has a reason why he is the way he is...)
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or anything affiliated. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
